This invention relates to an outboard motor and more particularly to an improved cowling air inlet arrangement for an outboard motor.
As is well known, most outboard motors include as their power head an internal combustion engine and a surrounding protective cowling. The protective cowling is employed not only to give a neater appearance to the outboard motor but also to protect the engine. However, it is necessary to provide an inlet air arrangement in the protective cowling so that air can be drawn into the interior from the atmosphere for combustion in the engine.
Although the concept is relatively simple in principal, it is somewhat difficult to achieve a practical air inlet arrangement. One reason is that the inlet device should be designed so as to admit adequate air but also to avoid the ingestion of the high amounts of water that may be present in the air due to the operation in a marine environment. In order to assist in achieving this result, the air inlet device is normally positioned in the rear of the protective cowling at a relatively high location.
In addition to providing a relatively protected air inlet area, the inlet opening frequently is configured so as to function as a handle. That is, the inlet shape is such that a user may place his hand into the inlet opening to pull the outboard motor up to adjust its trim or to move it to a tilted up out-of-the-water position.
One problem in addition to the water separation, is that the inlet should be sized adequately so as to permit sufficient air flow. However, with the positions employed this can generally be achieved only by increasing the height of the protective cowling. This is disadvantages for a number of reasons. For example, if the height is increased rearward visibility may be restricted. Also, the appearance of the outboard motor may not be as desired.
Thus, relatively small inlet openings have been provided. This raises the problem in that the velocity of the inducted air is quite high and this increases the risk that water may be drawn into the interior of the protective cowling through the inlet opening.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved air inlet device for an outboard motor.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an outboard motor protective cowling air inlet arrangement that will provide adequate volumes of air flow at relatively low velocities while still maintaining a low and compact height for the protective cowling.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved protective cowling air inlet arrangement for an outboard motor wherein the inlet opening has large surface areas without increasing the height and without increasing the likelihood of water ingestion.